Jessie and Danny - Under The Strangest Of Circumstances
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Read another coupling's version of this and decided to do my own. Hope it's okay! M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Back with another new story. Read another coupling's version of this and thought I'd try my own. Anyways, enough of that. Enjoy! **

JESSIE'S POV:

I'd been. Oh God, I couldn't even bring myself to say the words. Sitting in a dirty, smelly alleyway I couldn't bring myself to move. I was frozen to the spot. I was dishevelled and dirty, curled up in the foetal position with a bleeding nose, a cut lip and a soon-to-be black eye if the pain was anything to go by…

DANNY'S POV:

"Wait a sec, did you hear that?" I asked, stopping outside of the club we'd just left

"Hear what? Danny, mate. It's freezing. Let's go" Glen proclaimed

I heard it again. A soft whimper…

"That. You heard it, right?" I questioned, glancing at Glen and Mark, my band mates

They nodded and after a few minutes of searching I found where the noise was coming from. Down an alleyway I saw where the noise was coming from…

"Guys, over here" I proclaimed, Glen and Mark hurrying over to me

"What do we do?" Glen asked, glancing between me and the girl

"Just give me a sec" I stated, sneakily making my way down the alleyway

"Are you okay?" I inquired, crouching down opposite the girl who we'd found

She looked up at me and I saw the terrified look in her eyes, her head bowing again…

"Is there anyone I can get for you?" I asked again, hoping she'd answer me soon

"My friends, they disappeared. This is how I ended up in this mess" she admitted

"What happened? You don't have to tell me but if you don't you'll be staying out here all night won't you?" I inquired, a small smile on my face

"I was, I was, I was attacked. I don't know who by. My friends disappeared on me and I was walking home whoever it was dragged me down here" she explained

"How about we get you to the hospital? You could have concussion or anything" I replied

"I can go on my own" she informed me, standing up, stumbling slightly

She pushed me away as I rose to my feet and held her up whilst she got her balance… "Thank you but I'll be okay"

"At least let me pay for your taxi to and from the hospital?" I suggested, pulling out my wallet

"I couldn't do that" she stated "I really will be okay"

I watched her as she walked out of the alleyway and passed a worried Glen and Mark. Following her she stood on the path, cowering as drunken revellers from the club stumbled out and past her…

"It's okay" I assured her "they won't hurt you"

"You don't know that" she sighed "I don't know anything anymore. But I do know I need someone with me. Can it be you? You seem nice"

I smiled at her warmly... "I am. Just ask my band mates"

"You're in a band?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "We don't need to discuss that now. Let's get a taxi"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jessica, the police are here. Would you like me to send them in?" one of the nurses asked

"Who called them?" I questioned worriedly

"It's protocol in these situations" she informed me "would you like me to ask your friend to come in?"

I swallowed and nodded, Danny following the police into the room…

"Are you sure you want me to be here?" he questioned, sitting next to me on the bed

I nodded… "I need someone here that I can trust"

He smiled warmly at me and I entwined my hand with his, the police beginning their questioning…

DANNY'S POV:

"I'm sorry you had to relive all that" I sighed as the police left the room

"I'm okay, honestly" Jessie assured me "can you take me home now though please?"

"Is there anyone I can call for you to stay with you?" I inquired as I stood up off the bed, Jessie doing the same, slipping her shoes onto her feet

"No, my family are in Essex and are really busy" she admitted "I'll be okay though"

"You could always come and stay with me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I can't, Danny. Thank you but I'm sorry, I can't" she replied

"Well then would you like me to stay with you?" I asked "I won't allow you to be on your own"

"Danny, I'll be fine, honestly. You've done more than enough for me" she stated

"I'm not taking no for an answer" I informed her "you're coming with me and can have my bed for the night. We'll decide on a plan of action tomorrow"

"Are you sure?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded… "I'll go and get us a taxi whilst you get yourself dressed"

She smiled warmly at me as I left the room…

JESSIE'S POV:

I couldn't help but gasp as we entered Danny's house. It was huge! Both of us took our shoes and coats off in the hallway, Danny hanging mine up before guiding me into the living room…

"Do you want something to eat?" Danny asked as he guided me to the sofa

"Only if I'm not putting you out" I replied, smiling at him thankfully

"No you're not. How's chicken and rice?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Sounds lovely. Thank you" I informed him, smiling again as he walked out of the room

I stood up from the sofa as I heard him moving about in the kitchen, looking at all the photos on the wall and on the mantelpiece…

"Dinner's on" Danny stated as he walked into the room "that was mine and the band's first award"

"Is it weird that I've never heard of you guys?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, have you been living under a rock?" he asked, a smile on his face "no, course not. How about I put something of our music on?"

"I'd like that" I replied, smiling as he walked to his CD player, putting one of the albums in

DANNY'S POV:

"The Man Who Can't Be Moved" finished playing and I turned to Jessie, tears in her eyes…

"Are you okay?" I questioned worriedly, making my way over to her

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" she assured me, wiping at her eyes "that song's beautiful. I think you've just become my new favourite band"

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her… "C'mon, let's go and eat"

JESSIE'S POV:

"_No, don't touch me. Get off me, please"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, inhaling and exhaling deeply as I tried to regulate my breathing. Pushing the covers from my body, I pulled one of Danny's hoodies from the chair by his bed onto my body and made my way downstairs, walking into the living room to find him watching TV…

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning his head to me as he heard my footsteps

"I had a nightmare" I admitted "I was back in the alleyway with whoever did this to me"

"Hey, come here" he sighed, pulling back the duvet he was laid under

I swallowed and moved towards him, moving myself into his embrace, burying my head into his t-shirt covered chest as he pulled the duvet back over the both of us…

DANNY'S POV:

As the programme I was watching finished I noticed Jessie had fallen asleep, her head resting on my chest. Sighing, I switched the TV off and rested my chin on top of her head, falling to sleep myself…

**Developments, developments, eh?**


	3. Chapter 3

JESSIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and made my way into the kitchen, trying my best not to wake Danny as I walked out of the room. Moving around the kitchen I found a frying pan and moved to the fridge, looking to see what I could make us for breakfast. Fifteen minutes later I'd made us both a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee each…

DANNY'S POV:

"I thought I could smell bacon" I informed Jessie as I walked into the kitchen "you didn't have to do this"

"I did, after everything you've done for me" she replied, smiling at me warmly "here, tuck in before it gets cold"

Doing as she said, I sat down opposite her at the breakfast bar, taking a sip of my coffee…

"So what's on the agenda for today then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm not too sure. I should go to work really" she informed me "do you think you'd come to my flat with me?"

I nodded… "Does that mean you're staying here then?"

"If that's okay? As soon as I'm back to work I'll pay rent" she replied

"You don't have to do that, you can stay here as long as you need, rent free" I informed her

"I can't do that, Danny. Thank you for the offer but I can't" she stated "I'm gonna go and get washed and organised"

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny and I stepped out of his Range Rover as we arrived outside of my flat. Entwining his hand with mine, we made our way up to the front door and I put my key in the lock, stepping inside, Danny shutting the door behind us…

"Here's home" I informed him "but not anymore. I'll go and pack. Make yourself at home. Watch the TV or whatever, I won't be long"

I disappeared into my bedroom and grabbed my suitcase from the top of my wardrobe and started to pack my clothes into it, making my way into my en-suite bathroom, packing up my toiletries…

DANNY'S POV:

I sat on Jessie's sofa, looking around at all her photographs and ornaments, not realising she made her way back into the room…

"Alright, Mr. Nosy" she chuckled "that was taken a million years ago"

"You look beautiful" I replied, smiling at her warmly "and you do today too"

"Course I do. Are you ready to go?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"If you are then so am I" I informed her "here, let me take those. Are you sure there's nothing else you want or need?"

She shook her head, signalling no, both of us making our way out of the flat, Jessie locking the front door behind her as we made our way back to the car…

**So could this be the start of a beautiful friendship between Jessie and Danny? The answer is yes…**


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is spotless" I proclaimed as I walked into the house to find Jessie in the kitchen cooking dinner

"Boredom does funny things" she chuckled "I'm making your favourite"

"How do you know my favourite food?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I kinda Googled you" she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously "I know everything about you now"

"What a stalker you are" I stated, smiling to let her know I was joking "so is that all you've done all day?"

"I did all the washing, cleaning and then went shopping and organised dinner" she informed me

"You went out on your own?" I asked "how was it? You were okay, weren't you?"

"It was fine, Danny" she replied, smiling at me as she turned away from the cooker "I would've rang you if everything hadn't of been okay, you know that"

I nodded… "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just set the table please" she informed me

Squeezing her shoulders appreciatively, I made my way past her and to the cutlery drawer, pulling out two sets of knives and forks, organising us some drinks too…

JESSIE'S POV:

Serving up Danny's favourite of chilli con carne, I sat down opposite him, smiling warmly as he tucked in…

"This is amazing" he proclaimed through a mouthful of food

"What a lovely sight" I chuckled "but I'm glad you like it"

"I love it" he informed me "you're cooking every night from now on"

"Oh I am, am I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "we'll see about that"

Danny and I made a joint effort of cleaning up after dinner, me washing and Danny drying the pots…

"Can you get that?" I asked as my phone rang

"Hello, Jessica Cornish's phone, how can I help? Yeah she's right here, I'll just get her. hang on a second please" I heard Danny state

"Who is it?" I questioned, drying my hands quickly

"The police" he informed me, pursing his lips together nervously

"Hello" I spoke into the phone, my mouth suddenly dry

"Miss. Cornish, this is DCI Weston, we're obliged to inform you that we've made an arrest in regards to your assault" the person on the other end of the line informed me

"You have?" I inquired "so what happens now then?"

"We're asking you to come in and do a formal identification" he explained "you can bring someone with you for moral support. Perhaps the gentlemen who answered your phone?"

"And when would this need to happen?" I asked, glancing at Danny

"As soon as possible. We're only allowed to hold him for another 12 hours" he replied

"I can come in about half an hour's time?" I suggested "is that any good to you?"

"Half an hour's great, Jessica. We'll see you then" he stated "thank you, and goodbye"

DANNY'S POV:

"So, what happened? What did they want?" I asked Jessie as she hung up the phone

"They've made an arrest. I've got to go in and formally identify someone" she informed me

"But you don't remember anything about what they looked like?" I questioned

"Maybe seeing some faces will bring it back, I've got to try" she sighed "can you come with me?"

"You don't even have to ask" I replied, smiling at her reassuringly "we'll go as soon as you're ready"

**So Jessie and Danny are going to the police station – will Jessie recognise the person that's been arrested and finally get some justice for what she went through?**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the man we've arrested in connection with your attack" DCI Weston informed me "do you recognise him at all? Does anything about him look at all familiar?"

_My mind went blank as flashbacks from the night started to run through my mind. I was back there in the alleyway and he had me pinned up against the wall. His face was blurred. I tried my hardest to see him but I couldn't, and then before I knew it, the attack was over and he was gone…_

"Jess" Danny whispered, his thumb running over my knuckle comfortingly

"I can see everything happening but I can't see the man's face" I admitted

"Would it help if you saw him in person?" DCI Weston asked, raising an eyebrow

"Being in the same room as the guy who could've attacked her? No chance" Danny proclaimed

"No, there'll be a glass partition separating you both" he explained "he's currently in an interview room waiting to be charged or to be released. Do you think that'll help, Jessica?"

"Maybe" I replied. I heard Danny sigh heavily and I could tell what he was thinking… "I have to try this, Danny. I can't go around living in fear for the rest of my life"

"Are you sure?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded… "As long as you're there I'll be fine"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be" he informed me, smiling at me warmly

_My attacker's face was becoming clearer and clearer. He had jet black hair and piercing green eyes…_

"Do you recognise him, Jessica?" DCI Weston questioned

"Yes, that's him" I whispered

"Can you clarify that please?" he asked

"She said that's him" Danny informed him as I buried my head into his chest

"Thank you. Officer, can you show them out please?" I heard DCI Weston inquire

Danny's arm was tight around my shoulder as we walked, the fresh air hitting me suddenly. Guiding me to the car, I heard the beep, signalling that it was unlocked and Danny open the door, helping me climb in and fasten my seatbelt around me…

DANNY'S POV:

The last half an hour had broken Jessie. She'd been so strong and brave since the attack but everything had happened had just completely and utterly broken her. She was like a doll, and I daren't touch her in case she broke. Sighing as I climbed into the car, I drove us home…

JESSIE'S POV:

I could barely comprehend it as we pulled up in the driveway of the house, Danny coming to my side of the car, unbuckling my seatbelt and helping me out of the car again, shutting the door and locking the car behind him, entwining my hand with his as he led me to the front door, letting me step inside first. Guiding me into the living room he sat me down on the sofa, pouring us both a glass of whisky, handing me a glass…

"Talk to me, Jess" he begged as he sat next to me, his hand entwining in my own again

"I just want it to over" I admitted

"It will be soon" he replied, running his thumb across my knuckle

"No it won't. We've got the court case to go through yet and even then he might get off free. And what am I meant to do about legal fees? I can't pay those" I proclaimed

"Use my lawyer" he suggested "she's one of the best in the business"

"I can't, Danny. I already owe you too much" I sighed "I should just drop the charges"

"And let someone who attacked you roam the streets so he can do it to someone else?" he questioned "no chance. That's not happening, Jessie. He deserves everything he gets"

I looked up at him for the first time since he'd handed me my drink and swallowed, nothing but sincerity, support and love pouring out of them. Swallowing and going with what my head was telling me, I pressed my lips against Danny's, trying not to cry as he pushed me away…

"Jess, I'm sorry" he sighed as I hurried out of the room and out into the night

**Oh dear, eh? What happens now?**


	6. Chapter 6

JESSIE'S POV:

I'd ran and I'd ran and I'd ran, ending up in a park not too far from Danny's house. Sitting on the bench thinking everything over, I felt it begin to rain but I sat there, glued to the spot…

DANNY'S POV:

I'd rang Jessie's mobile countless times, hoping she'd pick up. Hanging up yet again, I grabbed my jacket and made my way to my car, climbing in and driving off…

JESSIE'S POV:

A car pulled up not too far away from me and I glanced over, seeing it was Danny's…

"Jess, get back in the car and let's go home, yeah?" he suggested

"Leave me alone" I proclaimed

"No chance" he informed me, catching up to me as I began to walk off "what happened back there, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression"

"You didn't. I just wanted to be looked after" I admitted

"Was I not doing that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you something back to" I explained "I wanted to thank you"

"So by doing that and it possibly leading to something else, that would've been the right thing to do?" he questioned "no. It'd just set back your recovery"

"It wouldn't have if I wanted it, which I did. Which I do" I replied

"Jess, look at me" he sighed

I looked up from the ground and into Danny's eyes, mine softening in response…

"Listen to me, okay? I like you. I do. But I don't wanna do anything that could damage you even more than you have been already. That's why I want to be 100% sure that everything with this is done and dusted before we start something, if that's what you want. Then I want it too" he informed me

_Was he really saying all this? Or was I dreaming?_

"Really?" I questioned

"Really" he assured me, entwining his hands with mine "in all honesty I think I've felt something for you since the day I met you. When I found you in that alleyway hurt my heart broke, and at first I didn't know why, but as time's gone on and I've got to know you I now know why. You're one of the most important people in my life, Jessie. I can't lose you"

His speech brought tears to my eyes, and they shut as he brought his hand up to my cheek, his thumbs wiping the stray ones that fell off of my face…

"I vow to make sure that you're, that we're happy. I can't bear seeing you upset and it kills me when you are. I'm gonna look after you, okay? I promise that I'm not gonna let anything or anyone hurt you again" he assured me

"Take me home" I whispered, struggling to find my voice as tiredness and happiness overcame me all at once

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he led me to the car, helping me in, bringing my seatbelt around my body before climbing in his side, starting the engine and taking us home…


	7. Chapter 7

JESSIE'S POV:

That night's sleep was one of the best I'd had, ever. Waking up in Danny's arms felt like heaven, and as I came to the next morning, a smile appeared on my face as I realised I hadn't been dreaming about everything Danny had told me. He had feelings for me. Boring, little old me…

"Stop looking at me" his sleep addled voice whispered, startling me

"How did you know I was?" I asked, snuggling back into his chest again

"I'm psychic. What're you doing up so early?" he questioned, his arm wrapping around me again

"I'm hungry. Want some breakfast" I admitted "will a full English suffice?"

I smirked as I heard Danny's stomach grumble, giving me the answer I needed…

"And a coffee too?" I inquired

"Please" he replied "you perfect woman, you"

I smiled and climbed out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body before vacating the room, making my way downstairs and into the kitchen…

"What're you staring at?" I asked Danny as I turned around to find him stood in the doorway

"Let me take you out tonight" he replied

"What?" I questioned as I started to serve up breakfast

"Let me take you out. On a date. Anywhere you want" he explained

"Are you sure you want to be seen out with me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked

"I'm just me. And you're used to having beautiful woman on your arm. I'm not that girl, Danny" I sighed

"And I wouldn't have you any other way" he informed me "Jess; I wanna take you out and show you off to people. Show them that we're together and happy. So let me, please?"

"When you put it like that" I replied, smiling widely "okay"

"Okay as in yes you'll let me take you out?" he questioned

I nodded, signalling yes… "Now let's eat up before breakfast gets cold"

DANNY'S POV:

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked Jessie as we pulled up outside the restaurant

"No, course I don't. They're your fans" she replied, both of us stepping out of the car

JESSIE'S POV:

I was stood near the door of the restaurant waiting for Danny to finish having photographs taken and to finish signing any autographs when I felt myself struggling for breath…

DANNY'S POV:

I glanced over at Jessie to see if she was okay and I could tell in an instant she wasn't. Handing the fan's pad back to her, I hurried over to her, wrapping my arm around her waist…

"Jess, it's me, babe. What's wrong? Can you speak to me?" I inquired

"Danny" she whispered breathlessly "can't. Breathe. Panic. Attack"

"Does anyone have a paper bag?" I asked any of the fans that were stood outside

One of them hurried into the restaurant for me, returning seconds later with a paper bag and a glass of water, handing them to me…

"Here. Breathe into this" I stated, handing her the paper bag

A few deep breaths later and her breathing returned to normal although she was deathly pale. Sighing, I handed her the water and took the bag from her…

"Come on, let's get home" I informed her, helping her stand up

"But we're meant to be having dinner?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'd much prefer a Chinese and for you not to have a panic attack" I replied "come on, home"

JESSIE'S POV:

Letting Danny escort me to the car, I climbed in and fastened my seatbelt as he said goodnight to the fans and climbed in the driver's side, starting the engine and driving us home…

"I'm sorry I ruined our night" I sighed as Danny walked into the living room after answering the door to our Chinese food delivery

"You didn't" he replied "you can't help having a panic attack, babe"

"I thought I'd be okay" I admitted "I haven't had one in years. It was all the fans"

"It's understandable after what you've been through" he stated, wrapping his arm around me "let's forget about it and eat, yeah?"

Nodding in agreement, I pursed my lips together and leaned up, kissing the corner of his lips softly, a smile on my face as I pulled away…


End file.
